This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and televisions have displays.
It can be challenging to mount light-based electronic components such as cameras and sensors in devices with displays. Some devices have large inactive display areas covered with protective bezels. In this type of device, a component such as a camera can be mounted under a camera window in the bezel. Although this type of arrangement will allow the camera to operate satisfactorily, the use of the bezel on the display may be unattractive and bulky. More compact and aesthetically appealing display designs are possible by mounting components in alignment with windows formed directly within an inactive border of the display. Such windows may, however, have unsightly edges or may contain polarizer material that can interfere with component performance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved arrangements for accommodating components in displays.